The present invention relates to an article display stand for displaying flat objects, particularly record carriers such as postcards, photographs and the like, having a horizontal bottom plate and two upwardly open elongated compartments formed by two pairs of vertical lateral walls arranged on the bottom plate, as well as provided with withdrawing openings in the region of the outer edge of the bottom plate.
Article display stands of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. They are formed as consoles on furniture, standing walls and the like. In particular they are used as so-called etageres for display stands. A plate-shaped goods support of this type, so-called etagere plate, is disclosed for example in the DE-GM 7,706,490 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,759. The compartments of this support are distributed on the periphery one after the other in a substantially tangential manner. Thereby the relatively voluminous objects, particularly books, which possess their own standing stability can be supported for presentation of their front surfaces. However, for this purpose simultaneously the partial peripheral surfaces are required. The utilization of these peripheral surfaces is relatively limited. It is often desirable to display flat objects, and particularly sheet-shaped record carriers such as postcards, large cards and synthetic plastic cards as well as photographs, so that the entire image surface required for sale of such objects or record carriers is visible for the observer. It is known for this purpose to use in a so-called front presentation a vending rotary stand of wire or sheet. Also, flat wall hangers for such a front presentation are used. In these vending rotary stands or wall hangers, the record carriers are arranged in the individual receiving or supporting compartments near one another and over one another, so that the rotary stand or the wall hanger must have the same width as the record carriers arranged near one another. The surface utilization of such known arrangements is therefore relatively poor.